Kuroshitsuji III
by Aster Williams
Summary: A year has passed since Ciel's human death and Sebastian's eternal pain has only begun. As the days pass, Sebastian's desire to turn his demon master back to human grows. Only one man is said to hold the solution, but the problem is that he and his servants are known for slaughtering angels and demons alike. Is it worth it? Bad Summary. SYOC. Closed.
1. Chapter 1: A Butler's Beginnings

**Kuroshitsuji III**

**by: DUke Aster Williams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my character (Earl Barrett F. Lockwood and Johann Weyer) and this plot. No Beta. SYOC. ****Closed.**

_Dear Reader,_

_Thank you all who have submitted. I, DUke Aster Williams, am so happy to see that many people are interested in this story. I love all the characters that have been submitted so far. I hope to have all of you review on both your thoughts and how your characters respond to each chapter, it will help me get a view on their character development and get to know them better._

_Oh, and cookies are on the table for any who would like one._

_~DUke Aster Williams and Earl Barrett F. Lockwood._

**_NOTE: SYOC is closed._**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Butler's Beginnings**

**-Middle of the Forest-**

Sebastian Michaelis walked through the forest with his young master in front of him. The older demon frowned as he stared at the back of the boy's head; it has been only a year since the duel with Claude Faustus. Those were the times. Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment to think back of the glory days; it seemed like it was only yesterday that he had penetrated the spider demon in the chest with the demon sword. Watching the spider look up in shock of being defeated made Sebastian's lips curl down into an unusual frown, his happy mood was drained almost instantly. Because of that particular memory, Sebastian was reminded that he should have known better than to carelessly play into the Rose Demon's hands. The older demon took another glance at his maturing master; if Sebastian could, he would take everything back.

It had been years since Sebastian had the luxury of feasting on a human soul, something that he had taken for granted. Although he had been with his young master for no more than three years, Sebastian had not eaten for years prior to that. His hunger had gotten to the point that he has been thinking about defying his master and leaving his master to survive on his own, but the only thing that kept him from doing so was the eternal contract that they had made. Sebastian was a fool to have made such a strong contract that cannot be broken; he took a moment to swallow. How he wanted to have devoured such a pure soul when he had the chance to. After all such a pure soul like his young master's was rare, but now that his master is a demon his soul had been shattered into pieces never to be seen again.

"Sebastian!" a sharp voice snapped as Sebastian gave a small smile and looked at his young master. They were lost in the woods and have been walking for quite a long time; the young master must have been getting tired from all the walking. Despite how much stamina the young master now had, he was still vain and acted like he was still the Earl of the Phantomhive household.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian responded as they both stopped in their tracks.

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" Ciel snapped as he glared up at his butler with piercing marble purple eyes.

"We are heading to a small cabin that is nearby, have patience my lord."

"Well, I don't have all bloody day. This place is disgusting; I want a bath drawn once we are there."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian smiled as his young master turned around and continued walking down the dirt path.

Only a few more minutes and Sebastian would be able to satisfy his hunger with a sweet supplement. He sighed, that is if his master was up for being bullied that night. Sebastian licked his lips as he thought of ravishing his young master after washing the master's body clean. He loved how smooth his master's skin was, also the fact that he can be as brutal as he wants to be since they were both demons who can tolerate a substantial amount of pain. The demon butler let his imagination run wild before his smile disappeared. For a second, his imagination had run across the idea of getting Ciel's human soul back.

Ha.

As if that could even be possible, once Ciel was turned into a demon his soul disappeared, but where do the souls go? Sebastian shook his head to get rid of such a ridiculous thought; Ciel's human soul was nowhere to be seen and Sebastian was stuck with a demon as a master.

**-Earl Lockwood's Household-**

A young man sat at his desk as he signed some paperwork and read documents. The young dark red headed man heard his door open and close before he decided to see who had disturbed him. In front of him a boy with dark blue hair and piercing dark blue eyes glared at him. Clad in a dark blue outfit and wielding a small black cane, the shattered soul held a strange calming aura around him. The man behind his desk leaned back into his chair and folded his hands in his laps before smirking. It has been a while since this particular lost soul wandered into his household and the young man that sat in the chair was pleased to see a new face when the soul appeared. The man in the chair pushed back his dark red locks of hair and stood up to walk over to the small soul. Running his finger along the soul's chin line, the man tilted the boy's head up.

"What a pleasure it is to see your beautiful face…Soul of Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	2. Chapter 2: A Butler's Tale

**Kuroshitsuji III**

**by: DUke Aster Williams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my characters (Earl Barrett F. Lockwood and Johann Weyer) and this plot. No Beta. SYOC. Ceza and Cez belong to DarkShade221.**

_Dear Reader,_

_The SYOC has officially closed, I still have some missing spots so I will make due with what I have. I'm a bit shocked that I received more cooks than anything else; I even had to create my own head butler, which I was trying to avoid, but as I said I will make due with what I have. Now, I must tell you that I will be introducing characters slowly so don't expect me to get all the characters within one chapter. I plan on officially introducing the Lockwood Household in a few chapters, but mentions of them will be hinted here and there in each chapter. I plan on having this story be about twenty to thirty chapters long. I also plan on updating every two weeks so I don't get ahead of myself and I'll be able to keep a steady pace. Also, the first few chapters will be short since I'm trying to get the plot started._

_I must thank the following people who have sent in an OC(s): DarkShade221, BiggerGuilmonmon, LilacFields, Reven228, tealcloud, xFosteRx, and Mizuki1 from Mizuki1-Kiruri13._

_Until next chapter,_

_~DUke Aster Williams and Earl Barrett F. Lockwood._

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Butler's Tales**

**-Middle of the Forest-**

Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive made their way up the hill to see the 'small cabin' that any human would call a mansion. Around it stood tall trees that were tall enough to conceal the building from the outside world. At either side of the opened door stood twins, that held small smiles on their faces. The one that stood on the right was petite girl with intense red eyes and opposite of her was her twin brother looking at them with piercing red eyes. The girl wore a black caplet lined with pink lace that covered most of her torso; only a sliver of her pale skin was shown before it was covered by black short shorts. Her brother on the other hand wore a similar black caplet that was lined with red lace and wore black shorts that ended at his knees. The twins' single fang twinkled and their signature lighting patterns in their hair glowed in the moonlight as the opened their arms to invite the wandering demons inside. Once the demon master and butler entered the cabin, the two twins flashed each other a smirk before the doors slammed shut behind them. The candles lit themselves to illuminate the room in a warm glow, the floors and walls creaked before they were silenced by an unknown force.

"Nice ta see ya again Mister Phantomhive," the female twin smiled as she leaped in front of the master and butler.

"Of course it is a pleasure to see you again too, Sebastian," the male twin said as he walked to be beside his sister.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to see you two again, Ceza and Cez. Now, Sebastian I want a bath drawn," Ciel said as he nodded to the female and male respectfully.

"Already drawn, my lord," Sebastian said as he crossed his arm over his chest and gave a slight bow.

"Then I shall get the towels – and I shall get the clothes," Ceza started as Cez continued his sister's sentence before wandering off to grab their items.

"Come Sebastian, wash me," Ciel ordered as he started walking up the stairs of the cabin.

"Yes, my lord."

**-Earl Ciel Phantomhive's Second Household-**

Sebastian Michaelis sighed as he tucked his young master into bed. Although Ciel didn't need sleep it was a luxury that Ciel must have, but in Sebastian's own opinion he things that Ciel wants to continue his human life. Walking down the hall and down the stairs, Sebastian retired to the main hall where he noticed the twins were talking to themselves. It was as if they didn't notice that he was there, but Sebastian knew better than to assume such silly thoughts because the twins were demons after all. They were wolf demons, though despite how disgusting canines were, Sebastian knew that he shouldn't underestimate the young demons. It was when Ciel and he were started their new demonic life together that they were on their journey to a safe place where there was no judgment. Since Ciel was turned into a demon, his existence as a demon was frowned upon by higher demons and the young master would not enjoy that since it would hurt his family name. Because of that particular reason, Ciel and Sebastian were attacked by many other demons along the way. After weeks of fighting non-stop, Sebastian's limits as a demon were beginning to show to the point that they would have died if the twins hadn't shown up. The young master and he were fortunate enough to have Ceza and Cez passing through and helping them out. Of course, when Ciel and Sebastian were saved, the young master asked them to become part of the new Phantomhive Manor. Since then, Ceza and Cez told them they knew a small remote place that could serve as a household for the human turned demon. Sebastian stayed back to treat the young master's wounds while the twins got a head start to tidy up the abandoned place.

"WHAT! Ya betta not be pullin' my skirt Cez!" Ceza said as she reached underneath her caplet to take out a weapon.

"Calm down Cez, you would wake up Mister Phantomhive and he would not be happy. Also you do not wear a skirt so I couldn't even pull it," Cez muttered as he slouched in his seat and rested his right cheek on his knuckles staring at his sister with boredom.

"I'm not some dumb girl Cez!" Ceza pouted as she chucked a dagger at her brother who tilted his head a smidge so the blade would sink into the couch behind him.

"Of course, I know you are not a dumb girl Cez. But, what I'm telling you are still rumors," Cez huffed.

"And what are these rumors that you are talking about Cez?" Sebastian asked as he loomed over the two twins with his infamous smirk.

"Cez just told me a stupid story – rumors by the way – Shut up! A story 'bout a demon slaughterer! – I did say he also slaughtered angels," Ceza said as she was continuously interrupted by her brother.

"A demon slaughterer? How…interesting. Do tell," Sebastian smirked as he sat down in an empty chair and cross his leg before leaning forward.

"WHAT? You actually believe – such a ridiculous tale from a claimed eye witness that I had come across when I was buying materials for redecoration?" Ceza started before she was interrupted by her brother again.

"Wither it is true or not, it is still a rumor…besides we have all night…and a story would amuse me especially about a man who was said to kill demons," Sebastian cheerfully hissed as a cold aura consumed the room.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning," Cez started off as his twin sister huffed and crossed her legs and arms.

_It started about four years ago, when a man that is known as the Keeper of Lost Souls appeared. It is said that he is the gate way to the land of souls that roam around the world. The ones who say that they know where the man resides say that his manor is coated with the scent of souls and the temptation to enter the manor is overwhelming. The rumors about him spread first through the demons and then to the angels. A few desperate angels and demons made their way to track this supposed Keeper of Lost Souls down, but they were never heard of again until a year after their disappearance. Each one of them were found nailed to a cross, each with their arms above their head so they were nailed vertically while their wings were painted in their blood, detached and nailed horizontally. The only way to tell them apart was how the cross was positioned; if they were demons, then the cross and their bodies were upside down, and if they were angels, the cross and their bodies were right side up down. Their bodies were clean and their wounds were sewn shut, but the only distinct marking on every victim were the two holes on their side of their lower lips as if a snake buried its fangs into their lips. Three years ago, he was then dubbed as the Devil's Vemon, but some believe that he may even be the Devil's devil. There are now rumors going around that he is a demon that was cast away from Hell and was banished from Heaven. More rumors say that he even has a few loyal followers who do his bidding, slaughtering demons and angels alike on his command._

"But as I said, these are just rumors that have been going on for a while now," Cez said as his sister rolled her eyes.

"Who does that demon slaughterer think he is?" Ceza cried out in anger as she stood up furiously and kicked over the chair.

"Now now Ceza. No need to get angered, they are rumors…I'm sure the young master might be interested in it," Sebastian smiled as he did nothing to stop Ceza from destroying the chair.

"We should go 'n teach that – demon slaughterer a piece our out mind hmm?" Ceza lashed out before her brother calmly continued and questioned her statement.

Ceza glared at her brother who glared back at her. Being twins, Ceza and Cez knew each other inside and out. Sebastian was always amused with this aspect of the two wolf demons. They were so alike in their appearances, personality, thoughts, and behaviors; yet, they were so different. Sebastian could never understand how the concept of twins worked, mostly because he did not have a twin. He glanced over at the twins to see that Ceza had successfully launched a dagger into her brother's chest, leaving a pool of blood on the tile floor. It was a habit that Sebastian disliked about the immature twin, she was a bit unstable when it came to her emotions and it kept Sebastian on his toes. It is not that he was afraid of her; it was more about not wanting to deal with her. Sebastian was glad that her brother would keep her in check most of the time, but that did not make him have any sympathy for the male twin. The crow demon walked down the hall to grab some cleaning supplies to clean up the blood. After all they could not have the young master be upset for imperfection; Sebastian licked his lips before they curled up into a dark twisted smile.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	3. Chapter 3: A Butler's Request

**Kuroshitsuji III**

**by: DUke Aster Williams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my characters (Earl Barrett Francis Lockwood and Johann Weyer) and this plot. No Beta. SYOC. Ceza and Cez belong to DarkShade221.**

_Dear Reader,_

_Look I updated a week before I said I did, I'm such a bad person. Anyway, I decided that two weeks are too long and I plan on updating every Saturday (I may even bump it up to Friday since I always want to update on Friday, but I say no I have to wait a day because I update on Saturday). Anyway, please don't get upset if I skip a week. As a writer I get writer's block at times, but I know what I want to write; the problem will be getting the words out. Next chapter will be longer._

_Until next chapter,_

_~DUke Aster Williams and Earl Barrett Lockwood._

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Butler's Request**

**-Earl Ciel Phantomhive's Second Household-**

Ciel Phantomhive set his tea cup down on the saucer as he swallowed the bland supplement of food. As much to his despise, his favorite Earl Grey Tea didn't satisfy him as it did while he was still human. He cursed Alois's – no Jim's – wait that Trancy's – no wait his name was…Ciel bit his lip as he was frustrated with properly cursing the fake blond Earl's name. Ciel was prepared to have his soul devoured by Sebastian, but that selfish brat decided to make him, Ciel Phantomhive, suffer when Ciel had done nothing to the blond. With frustration, the demon Earl quickly took another sip of the tea before taking deep breaths that were useless. The only reason why he continued his human actions was to keep him from going into sanity and soil the Phantomhive name. After all he was the heir to the Phantomhive Company and was raised to be the perfect noble to hold the title of the Queen's Guard Dog. Ciel pushed back his dark blue hair before pinching the bridge of his nose. Everything now was so pointless since everyone thinks that he was dead and his soul had been destroyed so he would become a demon. As much as he wanted to deny it, Ciel hoped that he could possibly get his soul back and end this suffering. A knock on the door halted Ciel's thoughts before the door opened to reveal his demon butler. Narrowing his eyes, Ciel glared at his butler who responded with his signature smile. Ciel knew better than to be fooled by such a smile; it hid Sebastian's true intentions and thoughts.

"It is noon, my lord. Have you made up your mind?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Ciel.

"Yes, this 'Keeper of Lost Souls' sound…interesting," Ciel said as he focused his gaze on the tea in front of him.

"Indeed."

"We shall leave tomorrow at seven, I will not tolerate tardiness," Ciel said as he stirred the tea with the spoon.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as he bowed and left the room to prepare everything for the next day.

As he walked down to the basement, Sebastian hummed a simple tune as he reached his destination. Opening the closet doors, he rummaged through the clothes. Dust was no problem, after all he was the Phantomhive butler and Phantomhive butlers were to keep every corner of their master's house clean. A smile began to form when he felt the smooth texture of the pink fabric, the sight of the clothing brought back so many memories. Holding it close to his body, he began to waltz inside the basement to his tune. Oh how he wanted to see his young master in such a lovely outfit once again, it humiliated the young brat and it amused Sebastian never the less. He knew that his master would not enjoy every second he was in the outfit since he had his pride as a Phantomhive, but that made every moment more spectacular.

"What d'ya have there, Mista Michaelis?" Ceza asked from behind.

"Oh, just the outfit that the young master will be wearing tomorrow," Sebastian smiled as he turned to see the young wolf demon folded her hands behind her back.

"Why would Mister Ciel be wearing a dress?" Cez asked as he walked into view from behind his sister.

"Well, Ciel Phantomhive is supposed to be dead so Lady Burnett will take his place. It has been a while since the young master had worn this outfit," Sebastian answered as he grabbed the accessories he needed to complete the outfit.

"Lady Burnett?" Ceza and Cez asked in unison.

"That is something that only the young master and I need to be concerned about. You two are to stay here unless I call you," Sebastian said coldly yet smoothly as he exited the basement leaving the two wolf demons confused.

**-Undertaker-**

Ciel crossed his arms over his chest as he cross his legs underneath the large cage that wrapped around his waist. He was in this stupid pink outfit once again and he was not amused one bit. Glaring out the window, he was so angered that he wanted to burn all the trees down. To make it worse, his demon butler was once again smirking. The young demon raised his hand before striking his butler across the cheek with his gloved hand. With this, he got his point across, but Sebastian didn't remove his smirk at all, if anything it had widened.

"Oh what a pity to see such an upset face on you, young master," Sebastian said as the carriage came to a halt before Ciel was able to respond, "Ah, we are here."

Sebastian opened the carriage door and got out before helping the young master. Ciel tossed the long hair of the wig over his shoulders and out of his way as the door of the carriage closed. In front of him stood a large building with the words 'Undertaker' engraved on the wood. Picking up his skirt, he kept the fabric from hitting the ground as he walked inside. Coffins surrounded him and the stench of death surrounded his nose, but the strange thing was that none of it bothered him at all. When he was human, he was disgusted by the stench but now that he was a demon it didn't seem like it was a scent that was of any importance. The sound of a coffin opening caught Ciel's attention, with a few seconds Ciel turned around to find himself face to face with Undertaker, the retired silver haired grim reaper.

"My my, has Earl Phantomhive come back to visit me again?" the undertaker asked as he suppressed some giggles behind his lips.

"Ah, Undertaker I want information on the one called Keeper of the Lost Souls." Ciel said without answering the grim reaper's question.

"Now now Earl, you know the rules. A laugh for words," Undertaker tsked as he held a wide grin.

"Fine if you must. Sebastian you have ten seconds," Ciel said as he went out of the building and counted to ten before hearing a loud amused laugh, Ciel soon walked back inside not amused.

"Kekeke. Ah I haven't had a good laugh for a...kekeke...a long time," Undertaker laughed as he tripped over his robe and fell to the floor, still laughing.

"Yes yes yes, now I want my information now," Ciel demanded as he narrowed his eyes and tapped his foot.

"So impatient and demanding, such a pity to see a young lady in such a state! Kekeke!" Undertaker insulted as he continued laughing, not caring about the demon Earl's feelings.

"Sebastian!" Ciel whined as his butler just stood there smiling.

"Alright Undertaker, I think the young master has had enough. Shall we get to serious business?" Sebastian asked as the undertaker stopped his laughing and started to clean the dust off of his coffins.

"You want to know more about the Keeper of Lost Souls?" Undertaker asked as Ciel leaned forward and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Yes, I want all the information you can give me," Ciel said slowly, he was a bit on his toes as he could feel the air becoming denser.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" Undertaker laughed loudly before falling over his coffin and sliding to the floor.

The retired grim reaper's shocking outburst took the two demons off guard, but it didn't surprise them at all. They waited patiently for the man to calm down, but the young Earl was in no mood for inefficiency. It was a few minutes before Undertaker collected himself and pulled himself up off the floor. Sitting down, he held a wide grin and stared at the two demons through his locks of silver hair.

"Alright alright, I will tell you what you want," Undertaker started before continuing, "Once upon a time there lived a young viscount who lived a happy and healthy life, but one day some people came and in the end the viscount's manor fell down with flames. No one knows what happened, but he became an Earl and came back with a demon to reined terror on anyone who stood in his way."

Ciel felt his anger boil up within him, as he felt insulted by Undertaker's words. Sebastian on the other hand sat there was an amused smile, he knew how much the young master was upset with Undertaker's words, but in reality he was sure that Undertaker was talking about the Keeper of Lost Souls and not the young master no matter how many similarities their backgrounds share. Ciel huffed before picking up his skirt and spitting out a farewell before storming out of the building. Sebastian bowed and thanked the undertaker before following the young Earl out. Things were about to become…interesting.

As the door closed, Undertaker couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Earl Phantomhive once again dressing as Lady Burnett. He didn't think that Ciel would be wearing that outfit so soon, not after his displeasure of the sight of it when it was first brought before him. The ringing of a bell caught the undertaker's attention as he knew who exactly was entering his doors. The two men strolled in as one of them reached down to lift a lock of Undertaker's hair and pressed it to their lips, kissing it.

"Kekeke what brings you here…Earl Lockwood?"

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	4. Chapter 4: A Butler's Mystery Part I

**Kuroshitsuji III**

**by: DUke Aster Williams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my characters (Earl Barrett Francis Lockwood and Johann Weyer) and this plot. No Beta. SYOC. Ceza and Cez belong to DarkShade221.**

_Dear Reader,_

_As promised to give you guys a long chapter, but I think I wrote too much so I had to divide it up into two chapters. I honestly don't know when I'm updating this, but Merry Christmas if any of you celebrate Christmas. If you don't then Happy Holidays and hope you enjoy this little gift-bonus-what-ever-you-want-to-call-this chapter._

_Until next chapter,_

_~DUke Aster Williams and Earl Barrett F. Lockwood_

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Butler's Mystery Part I**

**-Earl Ciel Phantomhive's Second Household-**

The twins stood at the door way in the entrance halls, patiently waiting for any sign of the Earl coming back. It didn't really occur to them that the Earl and butler would take such rumors seriously, were Sebastian and Ciel that desperate? The two pondered the idea of the rumors of being true, but they didn't really think that a mere human was capable of committing such a display of murder. As their red eyes glowed in the darkness, their gaze soon met before they instantly knew what they wanted to do. If the Earl and butler were going to be gone for a while, why couldn't they have some fun of their own? Within a blink of an eye, the twins walked out of the small manor and locked the door before running into the woods. Slowly but surely a hazy mist surrounded their bodies as the forms of the twin's changed into large black wolves. Bearing sharp fangs and piercing crimson, red eyes the two wolves demons howled up at the moon before a chorus in the distance could be heard. The hunt has begun.

**-Earl Barrett Lockwood's Household-**

Earl Barrett Lockwood held his hands behind his back as he walked in the garden. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining down onto the stone path way. It was a pleasant day out and the Earl was pleased to see such a beautiful garden. A small smile was on his face as stared off into the sky without a care in the world with two tall figures behind him. Circling around him were two young transparent boys who were giggling and playing in the open space. Luka and Jim Macken, the latter formally known as Alois Trancy, were once against reunited and had found their way to the Lockwood Manor. The two lost souls didn't know why they found the Earl, they felt as if they were being drawn to him by an invisible force, but that wasn't important to the two brothers. What mattered was that they were reunited with one another and started a new life with the demons they had signed contracts with. Hannah Anafeloz and Claude Faustus stood behind Earl Lockwood, both of them kept an eye on the two boys. For the two demon souls, Hannah and Claude were happy that they found this small piece of paradise and were grateful for the protection it provided. When they were demons they didn't even know that such a place exists. They thought that demons ceased to exist when they died and that they only had one purpose in life, which was to devour and consume souls. Now they knew that demons and humans were not as different as they thought, they did have a purpose and the will to live.

"Oh Lockwood~" a high pitched masculine voice called as a red blur pounced onto the Earl. The two demon souls disappeared, fearing that they would be caught by the intruder.

"Lady Sutcliffe, what a fine day it is to see your lovely face again," the Earl awkwardly smiled as he kissed the grim reaper's hand.

"Oh stop," Grell said as he was a bit flattered.

"Aye, but it is true. Shall I have Weyer fetch us a cup of tea so we may enjoy this pleasant weather?" the Earl asked as the grim reaper nodded furiously.

Within seconds, Earl Lockwood escorted the grim reaper to an already set table with hot tea. The friendship between Earl Lockwood and the grim reaper is rather strong, mostly because the grim reaper was attracted to the Earl. It was about a year ago that Earl Lockwood and his demon butler, Johann Weyer, were attending the Phantomhive's funeral. Although only the family was able to attend the burial, the queen and all the aristocrats held a 'royal' funeral. It was there that he met the red haired grim reaper; Grell had attended the funeral not for the Earl, but for the butler that disappeared. Lockwood didn't ask any questions, but offered to be the grim reaper's shoulder to cry on. Over the months, the Earl was visited by the grim reaper every so often. The Earl had grown use to the grim reaper's flamboyant and flirtatious manner, but when he was away he would have his demon butler take care of the grim reaper.

"William has been so cruel to me lately. He had me doing paperwork for the past week and he knows how much I hate it. I'm sure he is a sadist…not that I mind, but still. That is not how you treat a lady!" Grell huffed as he continued to complain about his job as a grim reaper.

"Ah, but it shows that he cares for you. After all, a lady such as yourself has so much beauty that I am surprised that he has not swept your off your feet," the Earl smiled as he took a sip of his tea.

"You're such a gentleman, Lockwood. I'm sure you have plenty of girls running after you," Grell said as he leaned against the table.

"I do have a fiancée, so most women stay away from me."

"Oh really? What a lucky girl, I may have to kill her so I can have you all to myself."

"What happened to William being your one and only prince charming?"

"Alas, it is true, but he doesn't understand how to treat a woman."

"Excuse me and my interruption, but it is time to go to the part _my_ prince," a dark voice said as dark purple eyes glared into bright green ones.

"Oh, Weyer is it that time already? Well please forgive me to end this get together short, I hope to see you in the near future. I welcome you into my house until you must go back to work, I'm sure the servants are more than happy to serve your needs," Earl Lockwood smiled as took the grim reaper's hand and kissed it.

"Of course I look forward to our next meeting! I must pay a visit to a particular handsome men," Grell smiled before the Earl and grim reaper parted their separate ways.

**-Lady Elizabeth Midford's Household-**

The sound of music filled the halls of the Midford Manor as a grand amount of people were gathered in the main hall. Women were dressed in extravagant outfits and adorned with glistening jewelry while the men were dressed in sleek and clean outfits. Young girls giggled as they batted their eyes at the young boys who were more interested in the food. Earl Lockwood smiled and laughed as he chatted with the other aristocrats who enjoyed the young earl's presence. Next to him stood a young woman with long blonde hair, her delighted green eyes were filled with joy as she kept a bright smile on her face. The two seemed like the perfect couple despite their age difference, Elizabeth Midford was two years younger than her new fiancé, but he was the youngest bachelor within the aristocrats after the death of Ciel Phantomhive, her ex-fiancé. Some of the Middleford's family friends were wary about the family's daughter getting married to another one of the Queen's loyal subjects; they believed that it would only bring her more misery that she didn't deserve. Despite this, the Earl of Lockwood became Elizabeth's second fiancé. Now it seems that Elizabeth had gotten over her mourning and started to become a more mature woman. Her body has developed into a tall beautiful figure and her hair was taken out of her pigtails to being pulled back into a simple bun and a couple locks of hair to frame her face, to mimic her mother's hairstyle. With an arm around her waist, she and Earl Lockwood became the youthful couple amongst the aristocrats.

"Ah Earl Lockwood, Lady Midford; what a pleasure to see you both again," a Chinese man said as he had his arms wrapped around his personal assassin, Ran-Mao.

"As to you Lau," the Earl said as he and his fiancée bowed.

"Oh I hear there is a new aristocrat under the Queen's favorites," Lau said as the young couple leaned forward to hear more.

"Oh that's marvelous, will they be attending the party?" Elizabeth asked as the Asian nodded.

"Of course, ah there she is," Lau said as he gestured to the unknown faces that entered the building.

The three looked to see a petite young lady with long dark blue hair. Wearing a lovely, pale pink, rose themed dress, the young lady was one of the more childish of the aristocrats. Next to her was a tall young man trailing next to her, he was clad in black with a pale pink scarf around his neck to match the woman's dress. Elizabeth's eyes lightened as the girl reminded her of her late ex-fiancé who had died only a year ago. Pulling the sleeve of Earl Lockwood's jacket, Elizabeth asked if they could meet the newest member of the aristocrats. Her response was a simple smile and head nod as they made their way into the crowd to greet the fresh faces.

"I can't believe that I am in this bloody costume again," Ciel grumbled as they finished greeting many of the aristocrats that they already knew, though they all believed that he was Lady Burnett and not Earl Phantomhive.

"Ah, just put up with it until we meet this 'Keeper of Lost Souls' and then this will all be over, young master or shall I say m'lady," Sebastian teased as it only made Ciel angry.

"If I could I w… – Excuse me, Miss!" Ciel started, but was interrupted by a mellow high pitched voice. Standing before him, was none other than his ex-fiancée Elizabeth Midford…with another man?

"I would like to introduce myself. My name is Lady Elizabeth Midford, call me Lizzie for short. This is my fiancé, Earl Barrett Lockwood," the blonde said as she indicated to the taller man next to her.

"…Excuse me for the intrusion, Lady Burnett is very shy. My name is Michael Tatum [1], her tutor," Sebastian said as he bowed.

"It is lovely to meet both of you…pardon me for asking, but are you related to Lady Angelina Dallas-Burnett?" Elizabeth asked as three pairs of eyes snapped to her.

"…A-Ah well – my Lady, I think we have bothered the two long enough, after all they have plenty more people to get to know," Ciel managed to gasp before he was cut off by Earl Lockwood.

"O-Oh I apologize; I hope to see you again Lady Burnett," Elizabeth cheerfully said as the couple left Ciel and Sebastian alone.

Sebastian and Ciel looked at one another before looking back at the couple. Elizabeth had nearly caught them, if not for the Earl…but why did the Earl stop her? Sebastian narrowed his eyes in order to observe the strange Earl for a few moments. There was nothing interesting about the man at all, if anything he seemed like any other human. Despite that, there was something off about him; it seemed like he knew who they were…as in knowing that they were demons. Sebastian looked down at the young master before he was given an order.

"Sebastian, I want thorough information about that man…that's an order."

[To be continued]

* * *

_[1] John Michael Tatum voices Sebastian Michaelis in the English dub, and since Sebastian's name as a tutor was never mentioned I decided to name him Michael Tatum._

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	5. Chapter 5: A Butler's Mystery Part II

**Kuroshitsuji III**

**by: DUke Aster Williams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my characters (Earl Barrett Francis Lockwood and Johann Weyer) and this plot. No Beta. SYOC. Eghert Diedrich belongs to BiggerGuilmonmon. Rilane Desjardins belongs to LilacFields. Antonio Belvedere belongs to Reven228. Luca Splint belongs to tealcloud. Mauve Francesca belongs to xFosteRx. Amelia Reginald and Chrisoph Boucher Jr. belong to Mizuki1 (Mizuki1-Kiruri13).**

_Dear Reader,_

_Hello all, the moment most of you have been waiting for, despite me breaking one of my rules. Drum roll please. [Insert sound of drums] I am introducing all the servants of the Lockwood Manor! Although this is more of a silly arc, I couldn't figure out any other way to introduce all the characters. I want to thank all the following people again for their wonderful characters: DarkShade221, BiggerGuilmonmon, LilacFields, Reven228, tealcloud, xFosteRx, and Mizuki1 (Mizuki1-Kiruri13). _

_I hope all of you enjoyed your holiday present last week and hope you enjoy this one today. I hope you all wake up to find this in the morning since I'm posting this at the stroke of midnight where I am, but I could be wrong. Anyway Happy New Year's. Also, I apologize if anything seems too rushed, I don't mean it to be but this is what happens when I find out that my chapter was originally about 4,000 words long and have to split it up into two chapters._

_Until next chapter,_

_~DUke Aster Williams and Earl Barrett F. Lockwood_

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Butler's Mystery Part II**

**-Earl Barrett Lockwood's Household-**

Clad in red, Grell Sutcliff smiled as he ran his fingers through his long red hair and wielded his chainsaw in his left hand. Humming a tune to himself, the grim reaper made his way to the kitchen where one of his favorite men was waiting for him; or at least that is what Grell likes to think. Thrusting the door open, Grell made his dramatic appearance only to find that the kitchen was lacking what he was looking for.

"Oh Lady Grell, what a pleasant surprise to see you here," an old woman happily said as Grell smiled.

"Oh Auntie Mavie! I'm on a quest for love!" Grell exclaimed as he put his chainsaw away and walked over to the old woman.

Mauve Francesca was already halfway through her life expectancy and one of the only servants of the Lockwood Manor that wasn't exactly wary of the grim reaper. Having served the Lockwood Manor for a number of years, she had grown to know and trust both the Lockwood Family and their guests, which included the grim reaper. She likes to think of Grell as the daughter that she never had and simply adores the red headed reaper. Her hair was usually a little frizzy from the humidity of the kitchen despite the fact that she keeps it in a bun. Also her white uniform and apron was usually stained with the day's meals, but was always cleaned by the end of the day. Compared to Grell, Mauve was petite and rather wide, her large bust and wide hips didn't help at all. Despite this, she was a cheerful woman who loved her job as the head chef and is always willing to teach people how to cook.

"Hmm and which man has swept you off his feet this time love?" Mauve asked as Grell leaned against the table and dreamily looked up.

"Well William has been really mean lately so I'm here to charm my German bakery prince," Grell cooed as he clasped his hands together and sparkles shown in his eyes.

"Oh how wonderful, I haven't seen Eghert all day…perhaps ask Chris or Riley where he is. I'm too old to go searching on my own," Mauve said as Grell and she laughed.

"Oh Auntie Mavie, you're not that old," Grell said as the two both continued to laugh.

"Auntie Mavie? Where's the coffee?" a voice rang as the two stopped their laughing to see an exhausted man slamming the door open.

"Oh Grell give Chris dear his coffee…he is a little cranky in the morning without it, though he must have slept in…it's about noon," Mauve whispered to Grell as she gestured to the steaming pot and the empty mug.

"Thanks," Chris mumbled as Grell handed him a mug of coffee.

Christoph Boucher Jr. was rather a tall man, standing at six feet, and was one of the kinder males of the household, except in the morning. Chris was not a morning person at all and the only thing that would wake him up into his kind and loving self was coffee. He was one of the many cooks in the Lockwood household, but the only one that doesn't fully enjoy his job. Now this doesn't mean he hates cooking, actually it is the opposite; he love cooking and baking, but he is a bit wary about the Earl. He wonders why the Earl would hire a newly graduated cook for such a high salary, it seemed too good to be true.

"Better?" Mauve asked as Chris nodded and set the half empty coffee mug on the table.

"Yep, now the day can actually start!" Chris said as he didn't notice the grim reaper in the room.

"Christoph! Would you mind helping a young lady out for a few minutes?" Grell asked as he batted his eyes at the teal haired man.

"…Oh no…I p-promised Eghert that I wouldn't tell you w-where he is," Chris managed to responded after he blinked a few times before realizing who was in front of him.

"Aw, but Christoph…this is love we're talking about!" Grell frowned as Chris crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Sorry Grell, Eghert's a friend and I made him a promise…b-but um Riley might know," Chris hinted as Grell leapt up in glee before rushing out of the kitchen to find the young maid of the household.

Meanwhile, a young man looked behind his back to make sure a certain redhead wasn't behind him. Eghert Diedrich sighed in relief that he had escaped the sight of the grim reaper for a few hours. It was earlier that day that he was passing by the window to see the Earl and the redhead talking in the garden. The sight sent chills down his spine, he doesn't know why but he was terrified of the grim reaper. There was something that Eghert didn't really comprehend or understand, why would a reaper like him so much. Grant it Eghert was a nice and loyal man, but he surely wasn't that attractive. Sure he wasn't the ugliest looking man on Earth, but he was not the most handsome. With a sigh, Eghert rested on a small wooden bench to take a rest before continuing the game of hide and seek, for lack of a better phrase.

"Oh my, look at you sitting there all alone. Is Eghert sad today?" a young man asked as he popped up behind the older man.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that," Eghert said as he turned around and looked at the gardener who was shorter than him.

"Oh I see, is that grim reaper here again? I did see the young master and him in the garden earlier today when I was trimming the garden," the young man said as he continued on talking about his day.

Eghert frowned as he sat back down and slouched on the bench. He knew that if he tried to walk away the boy would only follow him around nonstop. Luca Splint was the annoying gardener of the Lockwood Manor that had the most free-time out of all of them, which was bad for the others. This is because Luca would spend his time annoying the other servants, like Eghert, by asking questions and talking about silly nonsense that are out of the blue. Now there was nothing wrong with asking questions or making small talk, but the white haired boy did this every second of the day. To make it worse, it was hard to stay mad at the boy because of his petite figure and 'cute' appearance. It was hard to believe that such an innocent looking man was chasing after the other priest within the Lockwood Manor. It was quite disturbing.

"Oh hey, Eghert look, it's Grell! Hello Grell!" Luca cheerfully smiled as he waved and stood on the tips of his toes to catch the grim reaper's attention.

"Oh please God give me strength…Luca, I heard Grell has some red apples on him," Eghert muttered under his breath before he tried to use Luca to his advantage, everyone knew about Luca's particular addiction to apples.

With that, Eghert bolted into the garden's and behind dozens of bushes and trees, all to make sure that he was out of the grim reaper's sight. Luca would stop Grell for a few minutes; this was one of the times that Eghert was thankful for Luca's particular personality. Using his enhanced speed he was gifted with, Eghert made it around the grounds and into the house where he would be safe for a while. The question was how long would he be safe. Straightening out his black cassock, Eghert made his way down the halls of the Lockwood Manor. The click of his heels echoed down the hallways since everything was silent. Usually Riley would sneak into the ballroom where Earl Lockwood would keep his grand piano. Everyone knew that Riley was talented at the piano and her singing was marvelous, it was a mystery to why she never showed her talents to Earl Lockwood. Surely with the Earl's high stature and connections, Riley would be able to share her talent to the world. Eghert sighed as he made his way to Antonio Belvedere's room, the other priest in the Lockwood Manor.

During this time, Grell was accompanied by two women and another man at either side of him. To his right was a young woman with long, wavy, ebony black hair. Amelia Reginald's turquoise eyes were bright in the sunlight and she held a nervous smile on her face, next to her was the other angel of the Lockwood Manor, Luca Splint. Being around him made her nervous due to past events that she does not care to talk about in public. Despite that, what made her more nervous was the grim reaper that Riley was helping, rather was dragged into helping. Speaking of Rilane Desjardins, Amelia took a quick glance at the strawberry blonde that was walking to the reaper's left side. Knowing the human's body more than others, Amelia knew that the atmosphere of a reaper would send chills down a human's spine and make them uncomfortable. Amelia noticed that Riley's hands were trembling to hold onto the hem of her half apron that wrapped around her black dress. She hoped that Grell would give up and leave soon or someone would come take him away. Amelia she cared for Riley enough to dislike seeing Riley frantic.

"Hmm, now where did he go?" Grell asked as he looked from side to side.

"P-Perhaps he went inside?" Riley suggested as Grell nodded and lead his small party into the manor.

"Oh Eghert, where are you?" Grell asked as Luca started to doze off and wander around the manor for no particular reason.

"U-Uh, Riley and I need to find Luca since he wandered off again," Amelia quickly said as she grabbed Riley's hand and escaped before Grell had any time to respond.

"Huff…no matter, I'm sure that I'll find him eventually," Grell said as he skipped down the halls.

The echo of the clicking of the redhead heels could be heard within the walls of the small room of Antonio Belvedere, one of the butlers of the Lockwood Manor. Next to him sat Eghert Diedrich, who was silently praying. Bel always wondered why Eghert held this odd fear for people like Grell, but Bel didn't question it at all. Everyone had their own fears, some more common than others and it just so happens that Eghert had a unique fear. Keeping watch of the door, Antonio held his dagger in his hand, ready to fight if it was needed to. Bel held his breath as the sound of footsteps grew closer.

"Sutcliff!" a voice called out that Bel did not recognize.

"Oh Will! Are you here to declare your love for me?" the high pitched masculine voice chirped before there was the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"No, I am here to drag you back to work. You have a stack of paper work waiting for you."

"Oh but William! I worked all week!"

"Yes, for five minutes before going off on your own and each time I had to drag you back to work."

"But…"

"No buts, you can complain _after_ you have finished your work."

There was some shuffling of feet before silence consumed the manor. Minutes past before there was a knock at the door, opening the door just a crack Bel glared to find a small petite figure standing before them. To Bel's displeasure it was only Luca with a wide grin on his face. Rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet, Luca raised his hands in the air in a happy gesture and started to ramble about how he was helping the grim reaper find Eghert, but ended up getting stuck in some bed sheets. Opening the door, Bel and Eghert walked out of his room with Luca who was latched onto Bel's arm like a fly to fly paper. The place was a mess thanks to the grim reaper, but for the record it wasn't the worst. There were only a few vases shattered and some curtains were torn, things that could be easily replaced.

They had plenty of time to clean this up: three hours...and counting.

**-?-**

_It seems that there are two demons. Shall I dispose of them?_

If I would have said yes, then you would have taken care of them already, even without my permission…is that not right?

_You know me so well._

Indeed, I've known you for so long that I know you enjoy all the punishments I give you.

_Oh master, you are dealing with a demon after all._

Despite that, I want to see how desperate these demons are. After all one of them is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, so this should be very….amusing.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	6. Chapter 6: A Butler's Complexity

**Kuroshitsuji III**

**by: DUke Aster Williams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my characters (Earl Barrett Francis Lockwood and Johann Weyer) and this plot. No Beta. SYOC. Ceza and Cez belong to DarkShade221. Eghert Diedrich belongs to BiggerGuilmonmon. Rilane Desjardins belongs to LilacFields. Antonio Belvedere belongs to Reven228.**

_Dear Reader,_

_I am going to resume on updating only on Saturdays (it may or may not be weekly). Also, I'm just pondering the question before I begin this short chapter: _

_When Ciel says "__I . . . have never once thought to avenge my parents or anything of the sort. Were I to avenge them, the dead would still not come back to life . . . much less to enjoy the sweet taste of revenge. Calling it 'vengeance' or a 'battle of revenge' is just glossing over the truth. Such utterances amount to nothing more than the selfishness of the survivors, after all . . . a luxury of living, wouldn't you say? I . . . did not return to Phantomhive for the sake of the previous head. I returned for myself. All I want is to give those who betrayed and defiled the name of Phantomhive . . . a taste of the humiliation . . . and pain . . . that I suffered. Checkmate.__" is he basically saying he wants revenge just in the form of a definition. If so then Ciel is basically a hypocrite, if not then please explain the difference between revenge and what he just said._

___Also this is a quote and I did not change the words or anything like that, I literally just copied and pasted the quote into here in the 'Dear Reader,' section, but I did have to change it slightly to fit the text in the chapter. This is just a question to ponder, I don't expect an answer but it would be nice to hear your thoughts on this subject. _

_Until next chapter,_

_~DUke Aster Williams and Earl Barrett F. Lockwood_

**_NOTE: In my footnotes, I will be explaining the Kuroshitsuji world in a different way that may or may not be (more likely the latter) be Kuroshitsuji related, but in the end it is an essential part of this story and I hope that this doesn't ruin your interest in the story. After reading my foot notes, if you have any questions or concerns please review them and I shall get back to you on them directly via PM. Thank you. - DUke Aster Williams_**

* * *

**C****hapter Six: A Butler's Complexity**

**-?-**

_What is your desire?_

Desire?

_Yes, what do you wish for?_

I…I don't know.

_Well you summoned me so you must want something._

I just want this all to end…

_So you would sell your soul for me just to murder these demons, oh how naïve…but if tha –_

NO…I mean, I…I won't sell me soul for just that…

_What a rude child you are, but what can I expect for a mere human?_

P-Please…I…I…I don't…I just…

_Take a few minutes…we have time_

I…I know what I want

_And what can that be human?_

I want….

**-Earl Ciel Phantomhive's First Manor-**

Ciel Phantomhive snapped his magenta eyes open as his vision was soon a blur. Within mere moments, Ciel was breathing heavily as he came back into reality. His nails were digging into pale skin and his sharp fangs were brushing against a fragile neck. His had almost transformed into his true form, but the thing that stopped that from happening was a simple dark chuckle. Beneath him was his demon butler for eternity, Sebastian Michealis. The Earl was not amused and quickly got off his butler and sat on the bed after straightening out his night clothes. He was a Phantomhive and he would not allow himself to be fazed by such indecent acts, let alone going into insanity. Sipping his bland Earl Grey tea, Ciel calmed himself and continued to believe that he had done nothing. On the other side, Sebastian's lips were curled up into devious smile. He had witnessed to his young master giving into his demonic ways; it was such a sight to see the Earl slowly losing his sanity. It was glorious.

"Sebastian, I ordered you to give me a report on that Earl Lockwood, have I not?" Ciel asked sternly as Sebastian started to dress the Earl into his daily clothing.

"Yes, but…" Sebastian trailed off; ashamed a bit to say what he was going to say.

"What?" Ciel demanded furrowed his eye brows together and set down his tea.

"It seems he's contracted with another demon…strangely I didn't even notice there was another demon in the building or that the Earl was contracted to one," Sebastian continued, as Ciel stood up after he was fully dressed.

"Sebastian…" Ciel started as his butler looked up at him.

"Yes my –"

SLAP!

"You bloody, pathetic, useless demon I will not tolerate imperfection!" Ciel huffed as he withdrew his hand and exited the room, leaving the demon butler kneeling on the floor in the empty room.

Ciel tossed his long bluenette hair before picking up his skirt and walking down the stair case to the main hall. He was furious that his demon butler had deceived him, the Ciel Phantomhive, into thinking that his demon was perfect. No, Ciel will not be fooled again. He deserved perfection since he was and still is the Earl of the Phantomhive household. Wrath boiled in the Earl's body as he went to his desk and stared at the stack of paperwork in front of him. Picking up his pen and signing away any forms, Ciel bit his lip and almost torn the fragile paper underneath the pressure of the pen. How dare that other Earl spoil the perfection of the Phantomhive Manor and name of the Phantomhive family, how dare he. Ciel took a deep useless breath, only to save his sanity. He will soon do what that Earl Lockwood had done to his family name. It isn't revenge at all. No, it was more that just revenge; he was giving "those who betrayed and defiled the name of Phantomhive . . . a taste of the humiliation . . . and pain . . . that [he had] suffered" [1].

**-Earl Barrett Lockwood's Household-**

Antonio Belvedere and Eghert Diedrich slowly entered Earl Lockwood's office. Sitting at his desk, Lockwood set down his pen and folded his hands to welcome his guests. Behind him stood the head butler, Johann Weyer, who had his hands folded behind his back. The room had a cold atmosphere to it, but it was nothing the two priests were not use to. Both of them were well aware of the demon that haunted the Lockwood manor, also of all the other various monsters within the household. Some may find it ironic that these two holy figures are loyal to a sinner, but they didn't see it that way; especially the Earl. They were simply lost souls that have wandered onto the same path as the Earl, and the Earl welcomed them into open arms. After all he was deemed Guardian of the Lost Souls.

"You called for us?" Bel asked as his companion narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, it has been a year since a _certain_ guest has stepped into our household, that is all," the Earl said as the two priests flashed each other glance before bowing and leaving.

"Hmmm, you're not going to join them?" the demon asked as the Earl's lips curled up slightly.

"You know you are welcome to join them Weyer with or without my permission, not that it matters…anyways it only takes three to complete the task," Lockwood simply said.

"Anything for you, my prince," the demon butler said as he kissed Lockwood's hand before vanishing into thin air.

There was a knock at the door before the door opened to reveal a strawberry blond maid. Dressed in a black dress and an apron around her waist, Rilane Desjardins brought in a cup of tea and a slice of strawberry cake for the young master. The Earl smiled and thanked her for the morning tea and small treat. She smiled back and curtseyed before exiting the office, unknowing how cruel the Earl was moments before. Closing his eyes, the Earl wondered how long his _special guest _will take this time. The last time it took Luca Splint and Amelia Reginald a total of thirty minutes to dispose the demonic body, but to be honest it would surprise the Earl if his staff didn't make such desperate beings suffer for showing such disrespect to the Lockwood Manor. The Earl sipped his tea before setting it, his lips curled up into devious smile. He let out a puff of air before slowly started to laugh quietly to himself, his servants were truly amusing in every way possible. He halted his chuckling before looking at the clock. It will take forth three minutes.

As time passed down in the catacombs, a young angel screams echoed the hallways. Cursing and struggling for survival, the angel spat out words trying to harm both of the priest's pride. The other captives either cowered in corners of their cells or shouted at their torturers. It had been thirty minutes since the angel's cell was open and the other captives were hoping that all of it would end. The two priests and single demon were not exactly torturing and beating the angel at all. No, they restrained her body so they could rip off her wings. Wings represent life itself figuratively and physically; also, wings are one of the only things that set apart the species of the world before, during, and after death:

Humans were and still are the species with invisible wings, waiting for their destiny. Grim reapers, the human souls that were stripped away from their wings and from judgment, in turn they became judgment themselves. Angels, the humans that were granted with white wings to represent satisfaction and start their life of eternal judgment. Demons, the angels that tipped the scales too far and in turn were stripped from satisfaction, forced to an eternal hunger, and cursed with black wings. Ghosts, humans that have passed and waiting for their destination after death, their wings cloak them to make them invisible to untrained human eyes. Finally, lost souls: the ones who have lost their set of wings, their purpose of life or rather life had lost purpose for them **[2]**.

"Forty three minutes…as I expected," a voice echoed through the halls as a shadowy being emerged from the staircase.

"Ah, you did come after all," the demon butler said as he bowed with the two priests behind him.

"Bel, Eghert, are you both alright. I am sure that this angelic being hurt both of your beliefs," the Earl said as he walked passed his demon butler and straight to the others.

"Yes, we are fine. It is a pleasure to complete your orders master," Antonio Belvedere said for both of them as the two priests knelt down at either side of the Earl.

"I am thankful to the best of my capabilities, you two are dismissed. Weyer and I will take care of this mess," Lockwood smile as he knelt down next to either of them and stroked their cheeks.

"You mustn't dirty your hands master," Eghert Diedrich protested.

"Do not worry about it; you two have done enough for a man like me. Now go, two baths have been drawn for both of you," the Earl smiled as he kiss both of their foreheads before standing up.

The two priests walked out of the catacombs, unknowing to them dark purple eyes glared at them as they disappeared in the shadows. As soon as they were gone, Weyer turned around to see the Earl holding bloodied wing in his hands. A sadistic smirk was plastered on the Earl's face as the demon butler walked up behind him; arms wrapped around the Earl's waist, bringing the human closer to the demon. Johann Weyer was amused by this mere human, his master, that he was contracted to eternally. His demonic magenta eyes glowed in the dark room as he looked at his master slowly inspected the unclipped wings before him. This was not the first time he had seen his master in this state before, actually it was one of his favorite moments. His master was fascinated with life itself, as in more than just human life, and before him he was holding the life of an angel. Without wings, both angels and demons cease to exist...or at least that was what they thought would happen. Only one 'living' demon and two 'living' angels know what happens when they losses their wings, rather life itself. Enlacing his pale fingers with his master's now tainted ones, Weyer waited for his master to command him once again.

"Weyer, I order you to take us one step further to my goal."

"Yes, my prince."

**-?-**

The moon was shining as two black wolves caught a mysterious scent. It was peculiar since the scent was nothing the two had ever experienced in their life. It was sweet, almost heavenly, yet it held a bitter scent so strong that the two wolves could almost taste it. Out of sheer curiosity the two followed it before changing back into their human like form. Their bodies were hidden within the trees and the night sky, with only their lighting streaks and red eyes glowing against the moonlight. Gradually coming closer to the odd scent they eventually found what they were looking for, but what they found was not what they expected. Both angels and demons were gathered around the unfortunate being that was giving off such a tainted scent. Angels cried and demons looked away in sheer anger, for once the two enemies were not fighting one another. Cez and Ceza stayed close to one another as they made their way to get a closer look. To their horror, a young angel was nailed to a cross. Hands above her head and red wings detached from her body, the angel was dead. Bruises marked her body and all wounds were sealed up, all except for two holes at either corners of her mouth. Every being knew who had done it, it came to no surprise. Cez and Ceza looked at one another with one thought on their minds: the rumors were true.

* * *

_[1] I still don't get how that isn't the definition of revenge. Also that is a quote that I have addressed in my 'Dear Reader,' section. I do not own that quote._

**_[2] _**_If you want me to explain this in more detail here is everything broken down to the best I can explain with extra information (warning it's a lot of info):_

_Relationship with 'Physical Body' and Wings: There are two parts to almost every species. The wings are actually the only link between a being and time, without wings the being would not be effected by time (which is why grim reapers don't have wings). Angels, demons, humans, human-turned-demons/angels, and lost souls are still connected to time and therefore age in their own ways. Humans, by their physical body that attaches them to the world called Earth. Angels and demons, by their eternal judgment or hunger, respectfully. Human-turned-demons/angels and lost souls, are a bit more complex because they still have their wings but their wings are not attached to them. Wings take on a form that is similar to their physical body counterpart but remain invisible to the untrained eye._

_Humans: They have invisible wings, thus no one human eye can see them. The reason why they are invisible is because they have not received judgment of life after death, which will be decided when they die. They will either be an angel or a grim reaper, NOT a demon. This is because being an angel it is the default life after death. Now, humans being turned into demons is a tricky matter and is frowned upon as seen with Ciel. This is because the human had their wings ripped off and turned into an empty shell, searching for salvation and suffering an eternal hunger much like a demon, which is why they have many similar traits with demons but are not the same._

_Human-Turned-Angels/Demons (which ever suits your fancy, but most are referred to as demons): They are dead humans that are stripped from their wings and receive many demon like qualities which is why most are deemed 'human-turned-demon'. They thirst for something to fill the void and have a similar eternal hunger, much like demons, and therefore take upon an appearance of demons. Though the difference is that demons possess three forms (human-like, semi-human/demon, and their true demon form which is usually an animal) while human-turned-demons possess the human-like form of a demon. They do no have enhanced powers like demons do._

_Angels: They are the humans that are allowed to keep their wings after death or before their wings have been separated from them (which they would be turned into an angel or demon whatever suits your fancy). The word angels is a loose term and often refers to the ones that are deemed 'holy' or a 'saint', but in reality it is the species that is dead and have accepted their death. The reason why their wings are white is because they are gifted with satisfaction. White is a color that is a collection of all the colors, thus nothing is left out and nothing is needed. Some are able to take on a second form, usually an animal, and allowed to travel between the dimensions of Life And Death (three separate dimensions)._

_Demons: They are angels that have challenged their boundaries too much. They abuse the gift they were given and in turn lose their gift of satisfaction. Their wings turn black, a color that is not made up of colors, and they loose their memory. They are left starving for anything to fill the void, they feast on supplements but in the end their hunger can never be satisfied. They possess three forms: a human form of their choosing, a semi-human/demon form, and their true demon form which is only allowed in the dimension of Death (heaven and/or hell) or of And (grim reaper's dimension)._

_Grim Reapers: They are humans who have died and had their wings destroyed giving the gift of immortality, and in turn for their gift they take on the burden of reaping humans and bringing death. Note that they have not lost their wings, they were destroyed thus eliminating any connection with time itself. They move freely at their own will between the three dimensions and the terrain of time (which only grim reapers are allowed to due since they have no connection with time itself which is why they can stop time while reaping films of humans)._

_Ghosts: They are humans that are waiting for their judgment, or are most likely avoiding it. They are still clinging onto the world they know out of desperation. They hold on so tightly that they shield themselves from eyes of others, which is why they surround themselves in their invisible wings. In other words, they have not accepted their death._

_Lost Souls: They are beings (alive or dead) that have lost their wings, meaning that their wings are somewhere but they don't know where they are. In other words, they lost their purpose in life and don't know what to do, rather life had lost purpose in them. Grim Reapers can not be lost souls since they lack the essential part of being a lost soul, wings._

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	7. Chapter 7: A Butler's Soiree Part I

**Kuroshitsuji III**

**by: DUke Aster Williams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my characters (Earl Barrett Francis Lockwood and Johann Weyer) and this plot. No Beta. SYOC. Ceza and Cez belong to DarkShade221. Eghert Diedrich belongs to BiggerGuilmonmon. Rilane Desjardins belongs to LilacFields. Antonio Belvedere belongs to Reven228. Luca Splint belongs to tealcloud. Mauve Francesca belongs to xFosteRx. Amelia Reginald and Chrisoph Boucher Jr. belong to Mizuki1 (Mizuki1-Kiruri13).**

_Dear Reader,_

_Hello, I am here to present to you a new chapter. I apologize for not updating Saturday, but I had half of this chapter done and I wanted to write more before I posted this. This arc will have multiple parts and I'm not sure how long this would actually be. I plan on this being either two or three parts since this is just about a fancy part for the 'new' Queen's Dog and we all know who that would be._

_I hope you enjoy the small history section in this chapter and if I get any information wrong please correct me. I used Wikipedia to look up the history section so I don't know how accurate I am. I have changed the updating to either be on Saturday or Sunday, depending on my mood and inspiration to write._

_Until next chapter,_

_~DUke Aster Williams and Earl Barrett F. Lockwood_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Butler's Soiree Part I**

**-Earl Barrett Lockwood's Household-**

The servants of the Lockwood Manor nervously stood in the main hall where they waited patiently for the master to come at any moment. It had been a few weeks since the _special guest_ had been removed from the household, though that wasn't what made the servants on their toes. It was rare to have a house meeting since Lockwood preferred to have conversations in a more personal environment. It took only a few moments before Lockwood made his way out of his office and slowly walked towards the line of all seven servants, excluding the head butler who stood behind Lockwood. With hands behind his back, Lockwood eventually came to a stop and faced his servants with his head held high.

"As you all may know, we are hosting a soiree for the new Queen's dog, Lady Burnett…any questions so far?" Lockwood started as he narrowed his eyes on all of his servants. The only thing heard was Antonio Belvedere's whistling; which stopped after Auntie Mauve slapped Antonio's shoulder to silence him. After a small grumble from Antonio, Lockwood continued, "Right…as you all are well aware, you all have been exposed to...let us say _supernatural creatures_ such as our lovely maid, and both our dear head butler and gardener." All the servants nodded in response and didn't divert their eyes to even look at the two angels or demon in their presence. "Good, Lady Burnett and her 'tutor' Michael Tatum are just alias's to cover up their true names. Their names are of no importance, but be aware of them and treat them like any other guest. If they try to run off and explore then I want you to interfere or follow them. If they asked about anything you know what to say. You are all dismissed…except you Eghert, I need a word with you," Lockwood said before he turned to walk away to his office.

All the servants bowed or curtsied before leaving to continue their chores. Eghert followed the young master and demon butler into the master's office; it was the place where Lockwood preferred to talk. With the door closed, the cook stood in front of the desk and folded his hands in front of him. The Earl sat down in his chair before pushing back his wine red hair and collecting his thoughts. Behind the Earl, the demon butler stood up straight and held his head up high. Dark purple eyes met with dark brown ones, both glaring and screaming at each other silently. It was a few minutes before the air was broken and Earl Lockwood began to speak.

"Eghert do you remember the demon named Sebastian Michaelis?" Earl Lockwood asked as Eghert pressed his lips together to think.

-**Flashback**-

_Eghert Diedrich sighed as he leaned against a tree, he had been wandering the woods for the past few hours and the sun was beginning to set. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Eghert started to think of why he was even in this foreign land anyway. He was born on April 8, 1848 in the German states during what would be eventually known as the Revolution of 1948, specifically the March Revolution in the German states. The month before his birth, the revolution in the South and West German states demanded more freedom and wanted a German parliament. In short, the people were unhappy with the thirty-nine independent states of the Confederation that consisted of the land from the former Holy Roman Empire. Unfortunately, four days after Eghert's birth an uprising broke out in Baden (Eghert's home state) and his father decided to join. His mother was worried about her husband's well being since the day he set out was raining. It wasn't until April 23 that Eghert's mother heard any new of the uprising. The whole city decided that day, April 23, that they would continue the uprising even after they heard that it was a failure. In the end there was even more blood._

_After these events, Eghert's mother was forced to give up her son since she was a widow and could barely take care of herself, let alone another person. Eghert was taken to a church to be raised and brought up to have a good life, unfortunately his mother eventually died due to an illness. For the next years of Eghert's life, he was brought up by the church with the other abandoned and orphaned children. The church Eghert grew up in believed that demons were tainted and were of no importance to the world. In effect, they started to pick and choose qualified children that would help reach their goal of destroying anything impure in the world. When Eghert was old enough, he was one of the few children that were trained to hunt and kill demons. With his skill, Eghert started working for the church and fought many demons. It wasn't until he was twenty six when he was sent to England where there were rumors that some demons were gathering and reaping havoc._

_The priest sighed as he pushed his body off of the tree and started heading back to the city, so here he was in London looking for demons. If he were back in his native land, then he would know where to look. Ever since the unification of the German Empire was proclaimed in 1871, the border between the German Empire and Austria was tainted with demons since Austria was not apart of the unification. Eghert continued walking for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a mere thirty minutes. Eventually the dim lights of the city were beginning to show through the trees and Eghert was thankful for such lights. It meant that he would be able to rest for the night. Ever since he set foot on the large island, Eghert was searching for such demons and he was exhausted. Adjusting his weapons, Eghert was about to take a step when a dark aura filled the air. He knew the atmosphere to well and he prayed that he would be able to keep up his strength. Wielding his sword, Eghert dashed towards the heart of the source. It was best to catch a demon off guard than facing when it knows if something is there, though a demon knows its surroundings well._

_"A-AH!" a voice shouted as Eghert pinned the demon below him._

_"Young master!" another voice shouted as Eghert didn't hesitate to attack the being below him._

_"S-Sebastian!" the being shouted below him as Eghert was pried off his prisoner._

_Eghert didn't hesitate to attack again, he was dealing with demons. No wonder there were so many rumors of demons being in this area, there were two demons here. Though it seemed like these demons were different than what he was use to seeing. His train of through was cut off when he managed to trust his blade into the demon's side. A small smile formed on his face as he turned the sword slightly so it dug into the demon's body, though he knew that he only did so little damage to the demon. It takes a lot more to actually destroy a demon. Dodging and attacking, Eghert focused his entire attention on the two demons to make sure that he didn't lose them both. It was like a wild chase: the smaller demon ran, causing Eghert to chase after the fleeing demon while he was fighting the larger demon. It didn't help that Eghert was fighting on sheer fight or flight, his energy was draining and demons were more powerful under darkness. Eghert knew that demons were just as powerful during the day, it is just their true forms are shield under the mask of the dark._

_Demons are swift and usually like to get things done as efficiently as possible, but that didn't stop them from having their own fun. Being an expert at fighting and killing demons and other creatures, Eghert also liked to get things done as efficiently as possible. With these two components, the fight only lasted a few minutes. Unfortunately, Eghert suffered most of the injuries and ended up losing to the two demons. Blood pooling on the ground around his exhausted body, Eghert kept his grip on his sword. Both demons towered over him and the larger one was going to lay the final strike if the demon wasn't stopped by the other._

_"Sebastian! Leave him, he's not worth our time," the younger demon said in a harsh and strict voice._

_"Young master, are you showing some – SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS, LEAVE HIM TO SUFFER. THAT'S AN ORDER!" the older demon started before he was cut off by the younger demon._

_"Yes, my lord," the older demon said as he bowed and the younger demon walked away._

_Eghert gasped in pain as the demon named Sebastian Michaelis pried the sword out of his hands and pinned Eghert to the ground with the sword in his side. Piercing magenta eyes glared at Eghert before they turned around, leaving the priest to suffer a die due to loss of blood. Eghert's body stung in pain as he reached behind him to grip the double edged blade that kept him from moving. He let the blade dig into the palms of his hand as he growled and muffled his screams in pain. As he struggled to unpin himself, more blood stained his clothes and the ground below him. Seconds ticked as he thought he was getting closer and closer to his death. He prayed to God that he was able to fulfill his duty on Earth, and within the next seconds his vision began to blur before they faded to black._

-**End Flashback**-

"Yes; what about him?" Eghert asked as his hands clutched each other in anger.

"You are not to interact with him tonight," Lockwood said sternly as Eghert blinked a few times in confusion. It was rare for the master to act so coldly towards the priest.

"O-Of course, I will not go against your orders, master."

"Good. Now Weyer you shall stay here to watch over everything else. Eghert, grab Miss Amelia and we shall go into town, I have some things to take care of."

With that, the Earl finished his paperwork as his butler bowed and walked of the office. Earl Barrett Lockwood placed his fountain pen down as he neatly stacked the scattered paperwork. Getting up from his chair, he walked out of his office to find both Eghert and Amelia waiting for him at the door. Eghert and Amelia smiled as they bowed and curtsied, respectfully, before they opened the door and left the household with the young master. Amelia was happy to be beside Earl Lockwoood without that demon butler by his side. Naturally, angels and demons could never see eye to eye with one another and Amelia, being an angel, didn't trust the demon butler. She knows of the Faustus contract between the Earl and the demon, but she couldn't see why such an interesting human like the Earl would throw his life away so carelessly. Amelia looked to the human next to her; Eghert had only been in the Lockwood Household for about a year. She and Luca Splint found Eghert clinging to life when they were making their rounds across the landscape.

**-Flashback-**

_Amelia Reginald and Luca Splint scouted the area around the Lockwood Household. The female angel was wary to be working with another angel, but it couldn't be helped seeing that she was the newest servants of the Lockwood manor. It was only a year ago when she heard rumors of the infamous 'Guardian of the Lost Souls'. She was shocked to hear that such rumors were about a human, which only gave her more reason to be interested in the man. Amelia had been an angel who was on the edge of losing her gift of satisfaction; that was if she was ever caught. The reason being was that she caused such destruction and terror to humans for the sake of other humans, such as Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia but better known as Vlad Tepes (Vlad the Impaler). Ever since she had stepped onto the dirt grounds of Earth, Amelia was so fascinated with humans since she had forgotten what it was like to be human. For centuries, she started her study on human nature since it was so fascinating to her. Eventually her terror and collection of information made her push her boundaries and she was deemed to become a demon since she was already a fallen angel. Angels from all over were sent to find her and some of them did, but all they got in return was one of her two wings. Centuries passed and angels began to forget about Amelia, thus giving up the hunt._

_Amelia looked over at Luca who was skipping and twirling the air. She was still wary of the angel since he must have been one of the others who had been out for her, but he didn't seem to even care. Luca was on the list of fallen angels and didn't mind that Amelia was on the list of demons. Amelia was a bit curious about Luca himself, he had fallen and been living amongst humans ever since. Apparently Luca was seeking employment and the Lockwood manor was hiring, though when he walked through the door he was met with cold glares. As Luca put it Lockwood knew that Luca was an angel and didn't want to deal with such beings, but in the end Luca convinced Lockwood to hire him. Amelia was puzzled by such things, but considered that Luca wasn't going to give all the details. She was curious about all the servants in the manor; it seemed that each of them somehow found themselves working together as if they lived in a utopia. It was so strange, yet it made Amelia even more interested in Lockwood than she was before. At first she was simply curious of the 'Guardian of Lost Souls' and now that she was able to witness the guardian in front of her, she was drawn in._

_"Amelia! Look a man!" Luca said as he stopped pointed and made his way to the figure on the ground._

_"Human? Why would one be out here at this hour?" Amelia asked as she watched Luca pull the sword out of the man's body._

_"Aw, the man is sleeping. Hey, Amelia can we take him home?"_

_"Luca careful, humans are fragile creatures."_

_"I know, I grew up with them…hey do you think if we get a dog then Lockwood would let us keep them?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"I would name it Tony or maybe Bell if it was a girl. Hey Amelia what would you name a dog if you had one. Hmm…I wonder what I would feed it, maybe apples. Apples are so delicious…" Luca started to ramble before Amelia decided to ignore the other angel._

_For the next few weeks, Earl Lockwood helped nurse the man back to health after Amelia and Luca brought him to the manor. Amelia and Luca were in charge of taking care of him while the Earl was away due to business, but in the end Lockwood did most of the work. Amelia was so intrigued by the way Lockwood handled different situations. When it came to guests and such Lockwood would rather handle them personally if they were respectful or needed care, otherwise they were cast aside or locked up. Lockwood was patient and thinks everything out, making sure everything is done properly, yet he seems like he doesn't know what he is doing. There were so many things that puzzled Amelia about the man that she found herself getting attached to him._

**-End Flashback-**

Amelia and Eghert followed Earl Lockwood into the church and were almost immediately surrounded by orphans, young and old. The earl was popular amongst the older groups, while Eghert was often playing with the children; Amelia, on the other hand, helped the young ones who needed the most care. They would visit the local church every week to check up on the facility and make sure the children had a good a healthy life while they were here. Peering over her shoulder, Amelia watched the two humans she came with. They were both smiling and seemed like they were in another world, as if they were untainted by their pasts. Amelia smiled; this is the part of the earl that puzzled her. Lockwood was so kind and gentle towards other humans that it was hard to believe that he enjoyed partaking in torture and suffering of both angels and demons. Being an angel, it was strange to not be afraid of the earl since he harms beings like her. In truth, Amelia felt as if she, Luca, and the demon butler of the Lockwood household were different from their own races. Also, the other humans of the Lockwood manor were different from the humans of the world. There was something that set them all apart.

As if they were lost souls themselves, being protected by the 'Guardian of the Lost Souls'.

[To be continued]

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	8. Chapter 8: A Butler's Soiree Part II

**Kuroshitsuji III**

**by: DUke Aster Williams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my characters (Earl Barrett Francis Lockwood and Johann Weyer) and this plot. No Beta. SYOC. Ceza and Cez belong to DarkShade221. Eghert Diedrich belongs to BiggerGuilmonmon. Rilane Desjardins belongs to LilacFields. Antonio Belvedere belongs to Reven228. Luca Splint belongs to tealcloud. Mauve Francesca belongs to xFosteRx. Amelia Reginald and Chrisoph Boucher Jr. belong to Mizuki1 (Mizuki1-Kiruri13).**

_Dear Reader,_

_Hello, so I was surfing the internet and came across something that caught my attention. There are rumors going around that there is going to be a Kuroshitsuji Season Three coming out soon. Now I heard a three different plots for this new seasons and I wanted to know which ones you have heard of or believe the third season would be of._

_1. It is a remake of Kuroshitsuji that follows the manga this time rather than going off on its own._

_2. Ciel is trying to become human again._

_3. Elizabeth makes a contract with Ciel, but instead of a butler he is more like a husband, for a year. Grell and Sebastian team up to turn Ciel back to human, but it seems that Ciel has a younger sibling._

_Again these are just rumors and just wanted your opinion, if you are willing to share it._

_Until next chapter,_

_~DUke Aster Williams and Earl Barrett F. Lockwood_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Butler's Soiree Part II**

**-?-**

_As you wished, you are one step closer…yet you are still so far…_

True, but one step forward is better than one step back.

_You know you will never be satisfied…and I will devour your soul in the end, I can even kill you right now._

Yes, you have the freedom of killing me. Our contract allows it. Yet you do not...

_That is because…because…beca –_

Do not tell me you fell in love with a human.

_Fall in love with my food? Ha, you humor me._

Then tell me why you continue with this contract…you are free to kill and consume my soul…yet you do not…So tell me...

_…_

Why?

_…_

**-Earl Barrett Lockwood's Household-**

The Lockwood Manor was under haste as the servants struggled to add the last finishing touches on everything. Luca, the gardener, frowned and wrinkled his nose in disgust as he carried in bunches of roses to adorn each table. Placing the flowers into large vases, the male angel made sure that no flower was out of place. With a small smile on his face, Luca pivoted on his left foot before throwing away any stray leaves that have fallen on the floors. On the opposite end of the room, Mauve and Christoph carried in the food and set the one the large tables. They decided that a buffet would be the best way to serve a meal for this soiree since the place would most likely be filled with movement and energy. Making sure to cover everything up so the heat would still be there when it would be served, the two cooks sighed as they made sure all the diverse types of food were there. Behind them, Rilane and Antonio carried the large number of plates and started to set the table with silverware. Glasses were placed down and napkins were neatly folded, everything was crisp and clean. They had a little less than an hour to spare to relax before the extravagant part would start. The demon butler of the Lockwood household entered the room to find the servants finishing everything they were assigned to. Letting his dark purple eyes glance over the room, he made sure to pay attention to every single detail. From the crease of a napkin to the gleam of a tile, Johann Weyer made sure that everything was perfect for _his_ prince. Lips curling up into a smile, the demon dismissed the servants and allowed them to ready themselves for the ball.

The clock in the main hall continued to tick ever second, the sound echoing the halls. It was only a few minutes before Earl Lockwood returned with Eghert and Amelia. Johann greeted them at the door as Lockwood relieved Eghert and Amelia from their duties of accompanying him. The earl walked up the stairs into his room with his demon trailing close behind him. Removing himself from his trench coat, Lockwood started to undress himself as Johann searched for more formal attire. Straightening his shirt and pulling on an elaborate black coat, Lockwood was prepared to see what the night has in store for his household and him. Dark violet eyes glowed in the darkness as the earl made his way out of his room, leaving the demon butler alone in the emptiness.

**-Earl Ciel Phantomhive's First Household-**

Ciel Phantomhive groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was still disguised as Lady Burnett but that wasn't really the problem. The problem was going to have to act like a girl once again, smiling and acting flustered when men complimented him, and it made Ciel sick. He was a young man and he had his pride as a male, he was almost ashamed to act like a woman for this long. Now the first time he put this on he was doing it for the sake of his benefit, but this time it was for Sebastian's amusement. Pushing his lips out into a pout, Ciel glared at his own reflection before blushing a bit. He regretfully has to admit that he did make a pretty young girl; he would even court himself if he could.

It sickened him despite it all and Ciel hoped this quest for the 'Guardian of the Lost Souls' would end soon. If all goes as planned, Ciel would have his soul back and finally rest in peace in the void where he can suffer for all eternity. Ciel let out a puff of air before rolling his eyes. Suffering for all eternity sounded so cruel, but Ciel was ready for it and as a Phantomhive he will accept his doom because he put it upon himself. Picking up the dark blue skirt of the dress, Ciel turned around and headed out the door. It was only a few days ago that Sebastian found Cez and Ceza wandering around the borders of the city, which Ciel was actually a bit thankful for. He could hardly stand the sight of Sebastian anymore and having two other servants in the house made things more interesting. Walking down the stairs, Ciel found the twins laying on some of the furniture with Sebastian listening to their tale. Ciel's heels clicked against the tile flooring and echoed throughout the halls; when he approached the three demons, everything was silent as the demons awaited their orders.

"Mista Ciel! You're wearing the dress I picked out!" Ceza exclaimed as she stood up and smiled.

"Yes, I decided to wear a new color _other_ than pink," Ciel said as he glared at Sebastian.

"You do look dashing in pink, my lord," Sebastian said as Ciel huffed in annoyance.

"Aside for that, we all know the plan. Correct?" Ciel asked as he stared at each and every one of them.

"While you and Mister Sebastian attend the part – Cez 'n I get to sneak 'round 'n spy," Cez started while Ceza finished the sentence.

"Right, we are leaving now Sebastian," Ciel said as he turned on his heels to walk out the door.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian hummed as he gave one last glance at the two demons before following the young master out.

The two wolf demons looked at one another as the large doors closed behind the Earl and his butler. They were both nervous of even stepping foot onto the grounds of the possible 'Guardian of Lost Souls', not after they witness such a bittersweet death. When they were found by Sebastian and brought to Ciel, both of them were too shook up to talk or even comprehend what had happened. It took them a day or so to finally calm down and explain that the rumors were true, but it seemed that Ciel and Sebastian were not convinced even the slightest. Walking slowly down the hall and to the basement, the two demons grabbed some extra daggers in case anything happens to show up. Ceza quickly hid them under her caplet as her brother was making sure all of them were sharp. They only had a few minutes before they would head off and trespass into dangerous territory.

**-Earl Barrett Lockwood's Household-**

Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis made their way to the entrance of the Lockwood Manor. Every step they took towards the manor held a strange sensation that Ciel couldn't place his finger on. The air felt as if it was pushing him out and telling him to run away, yet something about it made is seem welcoming. Hands holding the dark blue fabric of his dress, Ciel made his way to find a tall man with dark wine red hair. The man towered over him, but not in the same way that Sebastian did. Sebastian was physically taller, but this man presented himself with so much elegance and grace that it was almost intimidating. It took Ciel only a few moments to recognize the man before him as the Earl Lockwood, the one that held a strange aura around him.

"Lady Burnett, it is a pleasure to see that our lady of this soiree has arrived," Lockwood said as he took Ciel's hand and kissed it.

"I-it's a pleasure to see you again Earl Lockwood," Ciel managed to say, his nervousness getting the better of him.

"Ah, Michael Tatum. It is a pleasure to see you again too," the Earl said as he shook Sebastian's hand before continuing his greetings to the other aristocrats.

Making their way into the banquet hall, Ciel and Sebastian kept their eyes out for anything suspicious. There were large tables against the walls that held plenty of food to feed a couple armies and roses adorned each table. The chandelier was glimmering in the center of the ceiling and the room was echoing with music. Tables were surrounding the dance floor, which was tiled with marble flooring. It was a beautiful room in short, and it could hold many people. Making his way through the crowds, Ciel was greeted by all the aristocrats and people he already knew. It was tedious never the less, but it had to be done. After all he was 'Lady Burnett" and not Earl Phantomhive.

"Sebastian," Ciel said under his breath as his demon butler bend down.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked as he held his a small 'innocent' smile.

"Distract the other demon butler as I go investigate, that's an order," Ciel commanded.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian grinned as his lips curled up into a sadistic smile.

With that command, Sebastian quickly left Ciel's side to carry out his orders. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he tried to search through the thickness of the overwhelming aura. Something about this place made Sebastian's high senses diminished to almost the same perception of a human's. It made Sebastian keep himself on his toes, which wasn't something he was use to. All of this uneasiness made questions ran through his mind: _Was there someone more powerful than him? __Who was capable of actually limiting his senses to the equivalence of a human? __Was there more species than just demons, angels, humans, and grim reapers? __What is he missing? __If he makes a wrong step will he cease to exist? __If he failed, would the young master be able to defend himself? __Was Cez and Ceza truly right when they wanted to avoid this place?_

Sebastian stopped in his tracks for a mere second, with one question on his mind:

_Who is this 'Guardian of Lost Souls'?_

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" a charming voice asked as Sebastian turned around to meet a set of dark purple eyes.

**-Earl Barrett Lockwood's Garden-**

Cez and Ceza cautiously made their way around the walls that surrounded the manor. The air was cold and everything about the place made them feel unwelcomed. Clutching their daggers underneath their caplets, the two wolf demons slowly made their way over the wall and into the manor grounds. The twins made their way through the bushes and trees. They avoided the stone pathways so their presence wouldn't be as known to any wanders that happen to be in the garden. The day was still young and the sun was shining, but in a few hours evening would cease to exist and night will fall. Everything was peaceful, but the two demons were still on their guard.

"Cez…wha'll happen if we get caught?" Ceza timidly asked as her crimson red eyes darted from left to right.

"I don't know…you saw what happened to that angel," Cez answered as he looked behind them to make sure nothing was following them.

"Still…we warned 'em 'bout this place," Ceza spat under her breath.

"I know."

The day after the two wolf demons found the angel, they walked through the streets and paths of London trying to find Ciel and Sebastian. The twins followed the earl's and butler's trail, and eventually passed this manor. The aura of the whole place was off and it was overwhelming, it made the two demons uncomfortable so they ran away from it. They figured that it was the place where the 'Guardian of Lost Souls' resides. Even after telling Ciel and Sebastian this, their paranoid feelings were dismissed as being ridiculous. So here they were, following orders to infiltrate the place they never wanted to go.

It only took a few minutes before they found themselves in a hedge maze. The two demons found that using their heightened senses to guide them through the maze was useless; something was stopping them from using them. In order to find the way out, they stuck together and hugged the left wall. Despite their efforts they kept getting lost in the endless labyrinth. They were about to take a break and stop to rethink their strategy of getting out, if it weren't for a deep growling sound. Turning around to see a lion and a shadowy figure of a woman in the distance, Cez and Ceza instantly ran away from the beast and its companion. Twisting and turning down the paths, the two demons got separated and both were lost in the labyrinth.

**- Earl Barrett Lockwood's Household -**

"Ah, Lady Burnett, there you are. I was wondering where you have wondered off to," a voice called out as Ciel turned around.

"E-Earl Lockwood, I thought you would be with y-your fiancée," Ciel blushed as he curtsied to the earl.

"True, but alas she and her family are away tonight. You see, this week is the week that her former fiancé died one year ago, your cousin Earl Ciel Phantomhive," the earl said as he held a sorrowful tone in his voice.

"Yes, it is a shame that he died so young," Ciel said in order to end this conversation sooner.

"Right, but I came over here to ask if I was able to have a pleasure of dancing with you," Earl Lockwood said as he extended his hand.

"O-Oh…I don't dance," Ciel protested before his hand was taken and he was dragged to the dance floor.

"Don't worry, I'll make it as simple as possible," the earl smiled as he towered over Ciel.

Ciel bit his lip as he tried to not make any wrong steps. It was like dancing with Sebastian again, but this time it was much easier. Earl Lockwood made slow movements so Ciel could anticipate which direction he was being led, yet it was quick enough to keep up with the beat of the music. It was the first time that Ciel found he enjoys the art of dancing. It was felt as if he gliding over air and there was no pressure on him at all, as if he and the earl were the only beings in the world. There was something about dancing with Earl Lockwood that seemed different, as if he could finally let all his worries go away. Ciel's eyes wandered to look up at the earl, but something caught his eye. There in the doorway of one of the halls, a young man no taller than himself stood. Dark blue hair framed the man's face and an eye patch adorned his right eye, the young man held no smile but instead a stern jealous glare. Ciel held his breath as his vision was blurred by the turning of the dance, but eventually he was staring at the young man once again. He was taken aback and he couldn't comprehend what was happening because:

He, Ciel Phantomhive, was staring at himself.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	9. Chapter 9: A Butler's Quarrel

**Kuroshitsuji III**

**by: DUke Aster Williams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my characters (Earl Barrett Francis Lockwood and Johann Weyer) and this plot. No Beta. SYOC. Ceza and Cez belong to DarkShade221. Eghert Diedrich belongs to BiggerGuilmonmon. Rilane Desjardins belongs to LiliacFields (Julyette of Wonder). Antonio Belvedere belongs to Reven228. Luca Splint belongs to tealcloud. Mauve Francesca belongs to xFosteRx. Amelia Reginald and Chrisoph Boucher Jr. belong to Mizuki1 (Mizuki1-Kiruri13).**

_Dear Reader,_

_Hello my lovely and handsome readers, I realized that I made a gigantic mistake in Chapter 7: A Butler's Soiree Part I. I realized that Ciel was born in 1875 and the year season one would be taken was 1888. So add one year for the season two and one more year for my story, which makes my story takes place in 1890. Eghert is 27 years old so that would mean his was born in 1863 not 1848. I will have it fixed eventually, but it doesn't really affect the story in a long scale._

_Also, you'll see that I'm incorporating both anime and manga characters into this story as best as I can. I simply adore all the characters that are either manga only or anime only like Snake and Alois. So please don't freak out if I pull characters from the manga and the anime._

_Until next chapter,_

_~DUke Aster Williams and Earl Barrett F. Lockwood_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Butler's Quarrel**

**-The Catacombs-**

The group of lost souls gathered around one of the cells deep within the catacombs. Jim Macken and his younger brother Luca Macken, stood at the entrance way as they were not interested in the new prisoners. Both of them didn't care to see what new demons had trespass the Lockwood Manor; it was quite common after all. Jim looked up at his former butler, Claude, before smiling and taking the demon's hand gently. Hannah gave them a worried look as Luca soon took her attention away by tugging her away to play in the garden. The Mackens' and their demons' relationship with one another was slowly mending itself, but Jim was more welcoming for Claude to join their small family than Hannah and Luca. Luca was supportive of his brother and wanted the best for him, but Hannah was still wary of Claude. The thought of Jim being betrayed over and over again pained her, after all her heart has grown soft towards the two orphans. Claude, on the other hand, was still as silent and stoic as ever. He let himself be tugged around by Jim who always wanted the demon's attention. It wasn't really any surprise to the spider demon, Jim was always so eager to please him to a certain extend. Even when they were all alive and Jim was under the alias of Alois. The young butterfly would even go so far as to try to give a sweet supplement of lust. Claude and Hannah knew how much Jim was scared, even fearful, of sexual intercourse. Despite that, Jim always would ask if Claude was ever hungry and if Jim could satisfy his hunger. Claude never took Jim up on that offer, always trying to reassure Jim that his hunger was only for Jim's soul and nothing else. It was always like that, even now.

"Claude! Let's go made flower crowns," Jim giggled as he tugged on the spider demon's hand.

"Yes, your highness," Claude said as he followed the young blond.

"Big brother, look! Aren't I a pretty girl?" Luca asked as he placed a crown of roses in his hair and twirled around.

"Mhmm! Hey Claude, can you make us veils?" Jim asked as Claude looked down at him and nodded.

"Hannah! Let's go gather some more flowers!" Luca cheered as Jim stayed behind to watch Claude.

The small mixed up family of demons and souls continued to play in the small garden. Jim laid his head in the spider demon's lap and watched the sky above; it was times like this that Jim truly loved. Claude on the other hand was content; he didn't mind the attention that Jim gave him. No. That was an understatement. He felt almost complete with Jim; both of them were missing parts that the other filled completely. When Claude mixed Jim's and Ciel's souls together, he didn't realize that although he had the perfect meal he didn't have what he wanted. Finishing the two veils, Claude set his tools down and watched as Jim picked up a veil and placed it upon his head. Using a crown of bluebells as an anchor, Jim sat up and smiled at the spider demon.

"Claude…do you think I would make a beautiful bride?" Jim asked as his eyes softened and looked into the demon's golden eyes.

"I think tha – BIG BROTHER! Look! Hannah made a bouquet of flowers!" Claude started before he was interrupted by Luca.

"Oh good, look we can be brides together!" Jim said as he sat up on knees to put the veil on Luca's head.

As the Mackens and their demons continued to play in the garden, the other lost souls continued to look over one another in the catacombs. Only one lost soul was brave enough to be inside the cage with the two demons. Standing tall, the young woman stood next to her lion with a whip ready in hand. Beast was one of the more feared lost souls out of all of them. With piercing dark red eyes and wiry black hair, the animal tamer made sure that the two demons didn't try anything until the boss came down. Behind the bars in the hallway, her fellow companions watched the two captured demons. They didn't recognize these demons since they only demon they have met was Sebastian Michaelis, the one that led them into their death. Wendy and Peter cowered behind Jumbo, who stood his ground with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Joker and Dagger leaned against the bar rails as Doll was in between them, interested in the two demons.

"How long until boss comes?" Beast asked as the lion growled.

"Donno big sis, they're havin' a party in ya manor," Dagger replied as Beast let out a loud sigh.

"Boss said he would return at midnight," Jumbo said softly as the soft pattering of footsteps echoed through the hallways.

All the former circus members turned their heads around to find Snake making his way down the halls. His pale skin and bits of scales that accented his face glimmered in the torch lighting. Behind him, a taller man had his hands crossed in front of his chest. Christoph Boucher Jr. didn't seem happy to be down in the catacombs, which didn't bother his companion. The duo got along mutually to the point that Christoph wouldn't be surprised if he found a few snakes in his bed. With amber eyes looking from Snake to former circus family, Christoph made his way into the cage and ignored the large lion that was guarding the entrance.

"So…who do we have here?" Christoph asked as he looked down at the twin demons that were cowering on the floor. Squatting down, the cook wiped his hands on his blue apron that was wrapped around his waist and extended a hand. It was a gutsy move, but he was confident enough that he could hardly whatever these demons could throw at him. Also, Chrisoph had Snake and the lost souls around him that he was sure that he was safe. "Name's Chrisoph, but call me Chris," he said as he tried to lighten the mood and gain the demons' trust.

"…I-I'm Cez – and I'm Ceza…" one of the demons started as the other finished.

"Nice to meet you two…now I have a few questions I need you to answer," Christoph started before the two demons looked up in fear.

"P-Please don't kill us!" the two demons cried out in unison.

"Now now, we're not going to hurt you…unless you hurt us. Don't worry…but what were you two doing here on the master's property?" Christoph asked, carrying on the normal interrogation.

"Y-You're not? – Why?" the female twin asked before the male twin continued.

"Well, you answer my question first and then I will answer yours," Chrisoph said as he crossed his hands again.

The two demons looked at one another as Chrisoph wrapped his hand around the meat cleaver he kept hidden, he wasn't sure if the twins would take the time to escape. Narrowing his amber eyes and pushing back some locks of his teal hair, Chrisoph waited patiently. This was going to be a long night if the two demons didn't decide to talk.

**-Earl Barrett Lockwood's Garden-**

The demons of the Phantomhive and Lockwood Manor took a stroll through the gardens. The tension in the air was thick and the vibe that was given off caused everyone but them to leave the garden. Sebastian Michaelis kept his guard up as they came to a large hedge maze, fitting to have a magnificent garden for a serpent demon. He let out an amused breath of air before chuckling softly to himself; despite this Sebastian kept an eye on the other. Hands behind his back, Johann Weyer turned to the side and extended his hand as if he was saying Sebastian was welcome to enter first into the maze. Sebastian kept a smile on his face as he entered the garden, but his eyes darted from side to side to see what this stadium was to offer. He was in enemy territory after all; though, Sebastian noted that the other butler didn't seem like he was going to fight at all. This was an entire different feeling that he had when he first met Claude. If this butler was Claude, the spider demon would have already spun his threads and attack the crow demon, but Sebastian was not dealing with Claude. Instead he was dealing with this serpent demon.

"As you can see, the garden is well taken care of by out gardener. What do you think Mister Tatum," Johann smiled as he wandered further into the maze.

"Yes…I think we can get rid of the formalities now _serpent_," Sebastian mused as his eyes narrowed.

"So eager to fight…I'm not really surprised, but if you really wish to fight then we shall…Michael Tatum or rather Sebastian Michaelis," Johann said as he pivoted on one foot to face Sebastian.

"Well it seems you know the name I go by Johann Weyer, nothing gets passed you now does it?" Sebastian asked he wielded a set of silver knives.

"Yes, I am the head butler of the Lockwood manor after all…but what brings you here?" Johann questioned as he pulled off his belt and held it with one hand.

"I think you know very well of why I am here."

"Perhaps, but I could be wrong. After all we cannot read each other's minds, all we can do is evaluate on the other's actions."

"Well then I believe my being here is personal."

"Then should I state it first?"

"If you believe it is worth mentioning then there is nothing stopping."

"I suppose you're afraid I want the soul of your _precious_ young master."

"His soul is pure and untainted as any soul could be, Claude Faustus and I fought to the death for it after all."

"Well you see, I am not interested in that particular soul at all…I have something more valuable after all…but enough of this chatter. You wanted to fight after all."

"Yes…I will let you make the first move."

"If that is so, then so be it," Johann said as he jumped into the air and landed on top of the hedges.

The two demons glared at one another as they both prepared to fight. Sebastian Michaelis held three silver knives in between his fingers as he didn't lose sight of his opponent. On top of the hedge, Johann Weyer cracked his belt like a whip before his dark purple eyes flickered to magenta. In the distance a group of lost souls could be seen playing on a small hill in the large garden. The figures all stopped to see the two demons about to fight; it would only take a few moments for one of the demons take the first move. Day was beginning to fall as night was arising. As the moon was peering over the horizon, both demons leapt into the air and started the match.

**-Earl Barrett Lockwood's Household-**

Ciel Phantomhive thanked the Earl for the dance before making his way through the crowd. He managed to avoid most of the aristocracy that wanted to get friendly with him, but by the time he got to his destination he found that his doppelganger was gone. Looking behind him to make sure no one would follow him; he slowly made his way down the hall to see if he could find this imposter. The sound of his heels echoed down the empty halls as he made it further and further away from the soiree. Opening doors, all he could find where bedrooms or bathrooms. Minutes passed as his feet started to ache from the heels he was wearing, he didn't understand how girls could stand such contraptions.

"There is no need to be jealous," a calm voice said as it caught Ciel's attention.

"You where dancing with my other self!" a recognizable voice argued back.

"Now now please calm down, you know that you're the one I prefer."

"Prove it."

"That will have to wait until _after_ the soiree."

"No, I am not going to sit back here and… - Excuse me Miss…is there something I can help you with?" the voice behind the door started before a figure behind Ciel caught him off guard.

Turning around to find a young woman standing next to him made him panic. She was only a couple inches taller than him, but that was a given. She was carrying a silver tray with a pot of tea, bowl of sugar cubes, two cups of tea, and two spoons. Ciel managed to calm himself down from the shock of the woman appearing out of nowhere. Fixing his dark blue dress and pushing the wig's hair behind his shoulders, Ciel took a deep breath before he started talking.

"I-I was just looking for…uh…the bathroom," Ciel stuttered, trying to think of something that sounded reasonable enough.

"Ah, I would gladly take you there as soon as I give this to Earl Lockwood. Please wait here for one moment," the girl smiled before she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Ciel didn't know what to do then, he had been caught sneaking around and had come up with a pathetic lie to cover it up. Pacing back and forth, he was hesitant to give up tonight and come back to Lockwood on a later date. He would have done this, but he wanted to know why he had seen a doppelganger of himself. He had just confirmed that his doppelganger existed by hearing his voice argue with Lockwood in the room just next to him, but how was this possible. The large door opened and closed to have the maid turned to Ciel and smile at him.

"Alright, I'll show you where the bathroom is. My name is Riley by the way. I presume that you are the Lady Burnett that everyone is talking about," the maid smiled as she led Ciel down the halls.

"A-Ah yes…I am," Ciel answered, not knowing what to say in this awkward situation.

"Mhmm…is there something on your mind Lady Burnett? You seem a little on guard, or are you always like this?"

"N-No…thereisnothingonmymind."

"Hmmm? Let me guess…you really don't have to go to the bathroom."

"W-What! I do so have to go t-to the bathroom," Ciel panicked as Riley narrowed her eyes and looked at him up and down.

"You're a bad liar Lady Burnett…Oh, don't tell me you have fallen for Master Lockwood!" Riley gasped as Ciel's face started to fluster.

"W-what that is ridiculous, I just met the man!" Ciel argued as his cheeks started to burn.

"Your face tells a different story. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me," Riley smiled as she pressed her index finger to her lips and winked.

"RILEY! CAN YOU GIVE A HAND IN THE KITCHEN WITH AUNTIE MAVIE AND EGHERT? CHISTOPH HAS GONE MISSING!" a man raised his voice as Riley looked up to see who it was.

"Of course, I'll be right there!" Riley shouted back before she turned to Ciel, "I hope to talk to you again Lady Burnett, you're always welcome to the Lockwood Manor."

"RILEY!" the man shouted.

"DON'T GET YOUR BLOOMERS IN A WAD, ANTONIO!" Riley yelled as she curtsied to Ciel and went towards the kitchen, leaving Ciel behind.

Ciel managed to make his way back to the soiree, but to his dismay he was pulled into dancing with many of the aristocrats which included Viscount Aleister Chamber. His night was full of dancing and food, which was not how he wanted to spend his time. The only good part about this whole soiree knew that Sebastian was occupying his time with learning about the enemy demon and Ciel was told he could visit the Lockwood Manor at any time. It took hours before his butler appeared by his side once again, as always Sebastian was unharmed. Ciel and Sebastian were the last ones to leave the Lockwood Manor. A heavy tension was in the air as Sebastian made eye contact with the head butler of the Lockwood Household. Riley, the maid Ciel made friends with earlier, smiled and waved as Ciel left. Lockwood kissed Ciel's hand and shook Sebastian's as they were escorted to their carriage.

Once in the carriage, Ciel looked up at one the manor of the household as his eyes made contact with a figure leaning against a lit window. Dark blue eyes glared into bored dark blue ones. Ciel still couldn't wrap his mind around how a doppelganger was possible, but that would have to be saved for a later date. After all, this was only the beginning.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


End file.
